Reflect
by TheSpookster
Summary: Matt teaches Jon how to love himself. JonMatt Fluff


**Here, have some fluff.**

 **I stick to some canon, but it's mostly headcanoned stuff ahead.**

 **I don't own Eddsworld.**

* * *

The morning started out like any other morning, sort of.

Matt sleepily entered the kitchen, ignoring a passed-out, drunken Tom on the couch.

"Good morning, Matt..." mumbled an oddly unenthusiastic Edd, circling around the kitchen table to greet his friend. He swung the refrigerator door open to grab a can of cola, as well as some milk. He tossed the latter to Matt.

Matt took note of his friend's sullenness. Opening the cupboard to grab some cereal, he turned to Edd.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Matt asked, pouring the cereal into a bowl. Edd slumped into a chair and popped open his cola.

"Ugh, you remember those new neighbors that moved in?" the green-hooded man sighed, taking a quick swig of his favorite drink.

Matt thought long and hard, staring at his cereal as if it would cure his amnesia. "Hmm..."

Edd grunted, the familiar feeling of caffeine waking him up. "Well, I got to unintentionally meet them first-hand."

The fellow Brit perked up. "We have new neighbors?!"

Sighing, Edd set his cola down and folded his arms. "I was up real early this morning, awaiting my traditional eight-kegs-of-cola delivery. The delivery man came and..."

Matt leaned forward with sincere interest.

Edd backed away in feigned confusion.

"...and, what do you know, it was- DIET COLA!" He slammed a fist on the table for dramatic effect, warranting a mortified look from Matt and a drunken snore from Tom, who was still passed out in the other room.

Edd wiped a fake tear from his eye. "What a horrid mix-up! But then, I looked to my right at our new neighbors. To my surprise, there was my delivery of regular cola... on their doorstep!"

Matt began to pour milk into his cereal, still listening with interest. "Then what happened?"

"The neighbor and I looked at each other... and we knew..." Edd growled softly.

"Knew what?"

Losing all prior seriousness, Edd waved a hand dismissively. "It was Eduardo from grade school. I still hate him. I also got my cola. The end. Also, Matt, you spilled."

Matt glanced down to see he overflowed his cereal bowl. Quickly grabbing a towel to wipe it up, he glanced curiously at Edd. "Is Eduardo the only one living there? Or are there any more?"

"I couldn't tell from where I was, but I hope not. One annoying neighbor is enough." Edd grumbled, grabbing his cola.

As Matt wiped up the mess, he caught his reflection in the pooled milk. Touching his face softly, he sighed. "I'm beautiful, aren't I?"

Edd rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever you say... Anyway, I'm going to go wake Tom's drunken ass up. He's been on the couch all night."

"Have fun~" Matt sang, wiping up the milk briskly. Edd rolled his eyes again and exited the kitchen.

Matt ate breakfast by himself, ignoring Edd's persistent heaving and Tom's angry mumbles.

Glancing out the window, the purple-hooded Brit peered at the neighbor's house. Considering how upset Edd was, were they really that horrible? His focus shifted to his reflection in the window.

"Hello, you look beautiful as always~" he said flirtatiously, smiling at his reflection. There was nothing he loved more than his self. His pretty, pretty self.

He was absentmindedly distracted by some shuffling next door. He peered back outside again, but saw nothing. Shrugging, he finished his cereal and ignored a rather angry Tom shouting profanity in the other room.

* * *

A little while after eating breakfast, Matt wisely left the house. Tom wasn't one to sober up quickly.

Matt hummed to himself, tossing around some money in his overcoat pocket as he walked down the street. His intentions were to buy some ice cream. He loved ice cream. He loved thinking about ice cream. Thinking about it made him happy, and now that he was happy, he was thinking about getting Edd some ice cream, too. Maybe even Tom. If he remembered to, of course.

Glancing up a little, he looked warily at the new neighbor's house.

Edd's anger still had semblance in his mind, so Matt scowled and turned to walk away.

"O-Oh, hello, new neighbor!" a meek voice called.

Matt stopped.

Coming out of his peripheral vision was a short, blue form. He thought it was Tom at first, but Tom wasn't that short, didn't sound the same, nor would have any business outside of their house besides buying alcohol.

Instead, Matt was staring down at a rather small, curious-looking man wearing a blue button-down jacket. His small eyes blinked. "Y-You're Matt, right?"

 _He is really pretty._ That's all Matt could process. Thankfully, his ego took over his mouth for him.

"Yep, that's me! You're resident prettiest face in the neighborhood!" Matt proclaimed, flashing a smile.

Now, Matt was accustomed to responses from Edd, Tom, and their old roommate (what was his name again?), usually making fun or putting down his self-centered claims. However, this neighbor was very different.

"I can tell!" the smaller man beamed. He then stuck out his hand. "Oh, I'm Jon, by the way. Nice to meet you!"

 _ **He**_ _ **is**_ _ **really**_ _ **pretty.**_ Matt's thoughts tried to take over, but he brushed them aside again. He shook Jon's hand. It felt nice.

"Pleasure to meet you, too!" Matt returned the smile.

Jon pulled hack his hand, shifting his weight awkwardly. His face turned a light shade of pink. "Um, I just wanted to apologize really quick..."

 _ **HE**_ _ **IS**_ _ **REALLY**_ _ **PR-**_ "For what?" Matt asked, looking puzzled.

The shorter man looked up sheepishly. "About the confusion with the cola. You know, with the diet and regular this morning... Eduardo doesn't like to and probably won't apologize, so I felt the need to..."

Matt worked past a state of initial shock to respond. "No, no, don't feel bad about it! It was just a little mix-up, that's all! I also apologize on Edd's behalf."

Jon smiled again, cheeks still flushed, looking more adorable than ever. "Thank you, Matt! I'm glad our new neighbors are so nice!"

The egocentric side of Matt wanted to leave immediately. Matt's thoughts got the better of him.

"Hey, since you're new here, want to get some ice cream with me?" Matt offered giddily.

If Jon wasn't flustered before, then words couldn't describe what he looked like now.

"W-With me?!" Jon shakily pointed to himself.

Matt nodded profusely. "Of course! I have nothing else to do. Besides, I'll show you around town!" _Where_ _did_ _this_ _sudden_ _bout_ _of_ _charity_ _come_ _from?_

Jon gave a cheeky smile and scratched the back of his head distractedly. "Aww, thanks, Matt! T-That's really nice of you..."

Reaching down to grab his new friend's hand, Matt gave a look of determined happiness. "Then let us depart, dear Jon!"

 _Wait,_ _what_ _am_ _I_ _doing?_ thought the usually egotistical Matt. _This_ _is_ _so_ _unlike_ _me!_

Looking beside him to see that Jon was still following, his cheeks flushed and his grip tightened.

 _What_ _an_ _odd_ _feeling..._ _I_ _never_ _feel_ _this_ _way,_ _not_ _even_ _when_ _I_ _look_ _in_ _the_ _mirror!_

Matt dismissed those thoughts and opted to listen to Jon, who had quietly began to speak.

"So, where are we going first?" Their fingers laced together.

Matt thought for a moment. "Hmm... wait! I have the perfect place!" He surged forward, dragging Jon and attempting to hide his blushing face.

* * *

The ice cream didn't happen until much, much later.

Instead, Matt took Jon all over town. To the movie theater, to the café, to the pet store. Matt was more accustomed to visiting these places with the much more dominant and leading Edd and Tom, but being able to lead his own little adventure was fun and satisfying.

The best part was Jon, though.

Always curious and always optimistic, Matt loved whenever his face would light up at the sight of a new building or attraction. He enjoyed everything they did, and Matt enjoyed it, too.

As they walked around (still hand in hand), Matt began to notice a certain odd pattern concerning Jon. Every time they passed a window, water, or anything that warranted a reflection, Jon would quickly and bashfully turn away. Matt thought this was rather strange. Who wouldn't love looking at themselves in a mirror?

Finally, they got some ice cream.

Matt ordered a vanilla cone for himself and Jon ordered a strawberry. After paying, the two walked outside near a park. The sun was beginning to set.

The pair idly sat on a bench near a small, man-made lake. Matt glanced at Jon, who was gingerly eating his ice cream, averting his eyes from the water's surface.

The pair were still holding hands, so Matt gave his friend's hand a quick squeeze.

Jon perked up right away, looking nervous, like he had done something wrong.

"Hey, is there something that's bothering you?" asked Matt reassuringly, finishing off his cone.

"Oh, n-no, it's nothing... I'm, just a little... cold... heh..." Jon managed to stutter out.

Matt was quiet for a moment before sitting up straight. "I have an idea!"

Jon gave a confused look, and both a confused and flustered look when Matt began to remove his green overcoat and purple hoodie.

Matt took Jon's ice cream and set it aside as he took his hoodie and placed it on the smaller man. Jon's rather tiny body allowed the hoodie to slip on very easily; his arms couldn't even reach to the cuffs of the hoodie. However, Jon looked comfortable, and that's what mattered.

Matt backed up, looking at the work he had done. Instead, he was greeted with Jon trying his best to stifle an adorable giggle.

"Oh my goodness, Matt, your shirt!" Jon laughed, covering his face with the long sleeves.

Matt blushed and glanced down as his "I *heart* M*at* " shirt. "Do you like it?" he asked, unaware why Jon was laughing.

Jon removed the sleeves from his face, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. "Of course, I do! That is, like the coolest thing! You really gotta like yourself to do that!"

"Yes, I guess you do," an oddly not so egocentric Matt said. Something about the way Jon was laughing, was it really from humor?

Tears still streaming down his cheeks, Jon smiled. "I envy you, Matt."

Matt gave a quizzical look. "Wha- Why?"

Jon turned to the small lake in front of them. He glanced in, looking at his reflection. Matt put on his green overcoat and joined him.

Sighing, a tear slipped of Jon's face and rippled the water.

"Because you can love yourself."

Matt stopped looking into the water and looked at the real person beside him. Jon was definitely crying now.

He wiped a few tears with the hoodie sleeve. "E-Everything I do is wrong. Everything I say is wrong. Eduardo... he tells me I'm stupid... he tells me I'm worthless... and I sometimes think t-that I really am..." Jon cried quietly.

Matt was in a state of shock. How could anyone be that mean to someone like Jon?

Jon raised his head and gazed at Matt. "I-I really like you, Matt..." he blushed, realizing how that sounded, but he continued. "You are so confident, so nice, and so charming... I wish I could be like you..."

Now Matt was the one with tears in his eyes.

Sure, Edd, Tom, and old roommate (seriously, what was his name again?) gave him a hard time about his ego, but never to the point of bullying. And here was Jon, a sweet, kind, and caring person, who was apparently ridiculed and insulted for no reason whatsoever.

And he had never gotten a compliment like that before.

Almost all of his self-centeredness drained away at that very moment.

"Oh, Jon..." Matt whispered, the shorter man still crying.

Matt reached over and cupped Jon's face in his hands, wiping away any tears. He then wrapped his arms around Jon's body, pulling him close and holding him tight. The shorter man buried his face into Matt's shirt and cried. Matt rubbed his back soothingly as Jon shuddered lightly, sobbing.

They stayed like that for a while. The sun was almost over the horizon. The park, thankfully, wasn't populated by anyone else.

Jon's crying eventually died down. He slowly backed away from Matt, the taller man keeping his arms around him.

Jon looked up nervously. His face was red, and his eyes puffy. "I'm sorry about this..." he mumbled, turning away slightly.

Matt lifted his hand and ran it through Jon's soft, disheveled hair. "Shh, it's okay..." he soothed.

Jon scowled, looking at his reflection again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How can I love you if I don't love myself?" he finally said.

Matt flinched. Maybe Jon said that because emotions were high. Or maybe Jon said that because it sounded poetic or something. Whatever the reason, Matt responded.

"Because I love you."

A rather surprised Jon turned around in a start, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. Matt gave a sincere smile.

Jon moved in first. Their lips met; Matt thought that he was dreaming for a moment.

But he wasn't. Here he was, holding the first person he had ever loved more than himself.

He felt Jon smile, draping his hoodie arms around his shoulders. Matt curled his fingers in Jon's hair, pressing closer.

A full moon was beginning to rise over the park. The water was still, reflecting the compassionate scene.

Finally, the pair broke apart, inches away from each other but still staring into each other's eyes. Jon looked happier than ever.

"You're really pretty." Matt's thoughts finally slipped through.

Jon giggled again. "You're really pretty, too. Like a prince!"

"A prince..." Matt smiled. "I'm like a prince?!"

"Yes, of course you are! You're my prince!" Jon leaned in again, giving Matt a light Eskimo kiss.

Matt hugged Jon even tighter, an overjoyed squeak slipping out of the shorter man. "You're my prince, too."

Jon snuggled into Matt's chest in a bliss. "I think I like myself now."

"I like yourself, too!" Matt laughed, cuddling him.

They sat for a few more moments in silence.

Matt shifted, and Jon pulled away, looking a little disappointed. "I think we should head home now..."

Matt nodded, looking at the sky. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late. Alright, my prince, let us depart!"

Matt stood up swiftly and pulled Jon into his arms, holding him bridle style. Jon giggled and leaned his head on Matt's shoulder.

And so Matt carried him home, a short walk through the sleeping town back to the suburbs in which they lived. Every once in a while, Jon would quickly peck Matt's cheek and pretend to fall asleep afterwards. The taller Brit would always laugh at his adorable antics.

Finally, the two reached their homes.

Matt carefully set Jon down and steadied him, as the smaller Brit was a little wobbly after being held for so long.

"So, this is I guess this is good night..." Matt sighed, glancing at his house.

"We can always do something tomorrow!" Jon smiled, taking Matt's hands giddily.

"Yeah, we could, and we should!" Matt returned the smile and squeezed Jon's hands.

The two stood for a moment, wondering who was going to make the first move. Jon spoke very suddenly.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

Jon glanced down and blushed. "C-Could you get me one of those 'I *heart* M*at* ' shirts?"

Matt was surprised. "You want one?!"

Jon beamed up at him yet again. "Because I love you!"

With that, Jon quickly pressed a kiss to Matt's lips, backed away, and dashed back to his house.

Matt stared in the direction Jon rushed down for a while, blushing. Then, he smiled to himself.

"Will do, Jon, will do..."

* * *

Matt entered his house to find Edd and Tom on the couch, watching "Professor Why".

Edd had finished his umpteenth cola for the day, and Tom looked rather pissed and, oddly, wasn't holding his flask.

Edd raised a hand in acknowledgment. "Hey, Matt, where have you been?"

"You better not have been off getting drunk without me." grumbled Tom, pushing himself into the couch.

Edd rolled his eyes. "I'm making some new alcohol rules in this house, so that way drunk Jehovah's Witnesses will stop-"

"I met someone prettier than me today~" Matt sighed, in a daze, and wandered off to his room.

Tom and Edd looked at each other in surprise.

"Did I just hear that?" Edd gasped.

Tom smirked. "I'm assuming this pretty-person stole his hoodie, if you know what I mean~" Tom playfully jabbed Edd in the ribs.

"You're no better sober than drunk, Tom."

* * *

That night, Jon was using Matt's hoodie as a pillow.

Matt smelled nice.

* * *

 **I love this show.**

 **I love the characters.**

 **I love everything about it.**

 **/and the ships**

 **I wrote this on Wattpad earlier today because I'm super sick and have nothing else to do with my sad life.**

 **Inspiration came from a bunch of collective JonMatt images and headcanons.**

 **(besidesinthedarkshipping)**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-TheSpookster**


End file.
